


Harvey Can't Deal

by Adura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adura/pseuds/Adura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike find themselves in a predicament when random people start showing up to Pearson Hardman. Of course, that shouldn’t seem that odd since they get random people every day. But the strange thing about these people is that they are all from TV shows or movies that Harvey and Mike-mostly Mike- have watched. Chaos insues…<br/>Characters from Doctor Who, Supernatural, Queer as Folk, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Psych, White Collar, misfits, inception, etc will be involved, so it's like one super crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey Can't Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first Suits fic, so I hope it is up to par. And this whole crossover idea is such a crack!fic that I had to write it. Please enjoy, and leave a comment!

Harvey Specter had been home at one that morning, drifting off into a blissful sleep, when his phone had started ringing off the hook. He ignored it the first couple times, but after nonstop ringing for five minutes, he picked the phone up with a string of curses, before sitting up straight in bed.

One of his clients, Hayley Frezen, soon-to-be-ex-wife of multimillionaire Don Frezen, had called him tearfully babbling into the phone. He’d been working with her to get her the money she deserved from the divorce, but her bastard of a husband was giving them a hard time.

“He’s going to take everything, Mr. Specter!” She sobbed delicately.

“Ma’am, I assure you there is no way he can do that,” he replied, stifling a yawn.

“But he said he could! Please, Mr. Specter. We have that meeting scheduled at five this evening, and I’m positive that he’s going to bring it up then. I’ll be left with absolutely nothing except for the clothes on my back ( _which are probably expensive enough for you to sell and have enough money to buy a house,_ Harvey thought to himself with amusement), and I don’t know what to do.”

Harvey sighed. “Hayley, I’ll do my best to find something to keep him from taking everything. There has to be a loophole somewhere.” Harvey wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure more- his client, or himself.

“Thank you, thank you!” She burst into tears again before hanging up.

Harvey threw his phone back on the table with a groan, lying in his bed for a few more seconds before getting up. He quickly changed and washed up before heading out the door. On his way out, he looked longingly back at his bed. He shook his head, stepping into the elevator before taking out his phone.

“Mike, its Harvey. An emergency’s come up.”

Harvey glanced at the clock from the corner of his eye, sagging into his chair with exhaustion. Harvey Specter was no newbie when it came to working late, but this night – or should he say morning- was getting to him for some unknown reason. He stretched, loosening his tie.  

“Jesus Christ, its four fucking am in the morning,” he grumbled as Mike came back into the room, armed with plenty of coffee to last them through the morning.

Mike only gave him a tired smile in response, plopping down in the seat behind Harvey.

Harvey gave him a look. “How many times have I told you not to fall back in your seat like a little child?”

Mike bit his bottom lip as if deep in thought. “Twenty-six times. Twenty-seven if you’re counting the time you yelled at me for missing the stool when we were at that really swanky bar that had those weird metal seats.”

“Smart ass,” Harvey grumbled as he picked up the coffee in front of him. He took a big gulp gratefully, before maintaining the urge to spit it back out all over the conference table. “Did you get any coffee with this sugar, Mike? That,” he said, pointing at his cup of abandoned coffee, “is absolutely disgusting. Is this how you always take your coffee? How the hell do you stay so skinny?”

Mike gave him a grin from behind his own coffee, and Harvey lost his train of thought for one moment. But of course, he would never admit that, because, of course, Harvey Specter never loses his concentration.

“I may have added a little extra sugar to yours,” he said innocently. He gave Harvey his biggest puppy eyes when said person glared at him. “What? You seemed really grumpy, and I thought the sugar would help lighten you up a little bit.”

Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike, before getting up from his chair. “Go through these papers one more time. There’s got to be one sentence or one fucking word in here that can keep the husband from taking everything for himself. While you do that, I’m going to get myself some nice, black coffee.”

Mike merely grunted at him as he walked out of the room, his eyes seemingly focused on the paper.

Harvey would never admit it, but he hated being at Pearson-Hardman in the middle of the night. He hated walking by himself through the dark and abandoned hallways of the building, and he hated the silence and the lack of people.

Harvey Specter would never say it out loud, but he hated the dark. He hated the dark as long as he was alone. If he was with someone else, the dark was nothing. But in a situation such as walking through the dimly lit corridors of his workplace, the dark gave him the creeps. Not that he was scared, or anything. Harvey Specter wasn’t scared of anything. Which was of course why there was _no_ way at all that he jumped at the sudden crack of the thunder. He absolutely did not start walking briskly towards the kitchen when the lightening lit up the room, nor did his hands shake as he poured his coffee, listening to the rain fall hard against the glass of the window.

Harvey calmed his nerves by chugging down some of his coffee. He relished the burn on his tongue and down his throat, as it distracted him from less pleasant thoughts about the storm.

He would never admit it, but there were plenty of things that he was scared of. Other than being afraid of the dark (when he was alone), he hated thunderstorms and the roaring of the thunder. He was scared of cheap suits, rusty cars, and how warm and fuzzy he felt when Mike looked at him with those big eyes of his-

Harvey was jolted out of his thoughts when another crack of thunder, even louder than the last, sounded in the air. The thunder seemed to shake the very building, and Harvey just narrowly saved himself from spilling the coffee all over his new suit, custom made by William Fioravanti. Sighing in relief, he quickly poured himself some more coffee. After a moment of hesitation, Harvey poured another cup for Mike before walking at a slightly faster speed to the conference room.

Harvey opened the door with his shoulder, cautious not to spill the coffee. “What is up with this weather? This has got to be one of the craziest storms I’ve seen. That thunder was-“ Harvey stopped when he noticed that his associate was leaned back in his chair, his arms snuggly hugging his knees. Mike was completely out. Harvey looked at him softly, a chuckle leaving his throat. He set down the coffee and sat down in his chair, and proceeded to observe sleeping Mike.

Mike’s mouth was hanging open, and light snores gently sounded throughout the room. Curled up in the leather chair, he looked like a little kid. Harvey didn’t have the heart to wake him up, and instead settled for staring at the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning. He couldn’t understand how Mike was still asleep, considering the storm that was raging outside. Harvey peeked outside the glass of the conference room. The clouds seemed to be descending upon the city, and the rain hit the glass like bullets. Harvey groaned. Pearson Hardman would be starting its day in three hours, and he really needed his sleep.

“Screw this,” Harvey muttered to himself. He cleaned up the papers on the table and shoved them into the folder marked “DOUCHE BAG HUSBAND” in Mike’s messy scrawl. They still had time to work on the case tomorrow- _later that day,_ Harvey corrected himself. They had just completed two successful mergers and settled a divorce in the past week. They deserved a fucking break.

Harvey set an alarm for six-thirty, and settled down into his chair for a quick two hour nap. He stole one more glance at Mike’s sleeping form and closed his eyes. Another roar of thunder interrupted his attempted sleep, and he cursed to himself. He was not going to get any sleep.

Harvey awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door.

“What the hell?” He mumbled to himself, groggily getting out of his chair.

His chair.

He wasn’t in his fit-for-a-king bed at his apartment. He had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the Pearson-Hardman _conference room._ Harvey was horrified with himself. He was still wearing the same suit! Harvey Specter was wearing the same suit two days in a row. It was completely unheard of.

The pounding on the door continued.

Mike began to wake up, softly grumbling before turning his body to the left, tucking his head into his arms. “Fucking hell. Stop making all that racket,” he yelled half-heartedly.

The pounding only got louder.

Harvey forced himself out of his chair, looking over at the door. His face went pale when he saw who it was.

He quickly walked-strode- to the door, pulling it open and giving Jessica a charming smile.

“Nice try, Harvey. That won’t work on me,” Jessica said with a thin smile. “You know, it is really unlike you to stay overnight. This is history in the making.”

“Yeah, well, I was stuck with Mike up until four this morning working on this divorce case.”

“Ah, I see.” Jessica replied, a smile gracing her lips.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. Now make yourself presentable, Harvey. And wake up your sleeping beauty over there. It’s seven already, and people are going to start arriving soon. I don’t think you want them to see you like…this,” Jessica said, waving her arms at Harvey.

“What’s wrong with this?” Harvey asked, pointing at himself. “I always look good, even when I get out of bed.”

Jessica only laughed in reply, before heading back to her office, her high-heels echoing on the floor.

Harvey shut the door and turned back to Mike.

Mike was curled up into a ball, desperately trying to go back to sleep.

“Wake up kid,” Harvey said brightly, spinning Mike around in his chair.

Mike made a noise of protest, pushing Harvey away from the chair.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he muttered, groaning as he stood up. He stretched, and Harvey couldn’t help but stare at the delicate curve of Mike’s neck, and the tendons that stood out against his skin. He looked away a moment later as Mike came around the table. “What time is it?” He asked.

“Almost opening time,” Harvey replied. “I’m going to my office to change my suit. Freshen up a bit, will you?”

“You keep spare suits in your office?” Mike asked in amusement.

Harvey didn’t bother replying.

Half an hour later found the pair of them both refreshed and ready for a long day of work. They were relaxing in Harvey’s office, when Donna had walked through the door.

“Harvey,” she said, her tone stern, “Have you been buying prostitutes?”

Harvey gaped at her. “No, I have not been Donna. Why the hell would you ask?”

“Well, there are these two guys waiting outside who look like male prostitutes or something. Young ones,” she looked at Harvey pointedly. “They’re dressed like characters from Harry Potter. And I know how much you love Harry Potter.”

Mike’s eyes widened in surprise at this, and he felt a strange sense of satisfaction and happiness run through him.

“Anyways,” Donna continued, “These kids look like they’re right out of the movie. They look exactly like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It’s really quite strange…”

She trailed off at the look in Harvey’s eyes.

“Send them in.”

 

 


End file.
